


[podfic] not the most honest means of travel

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Pre-OT3, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “She ran the red rooms,” Barnes said angrily. “She was Karpov’s right hand for god alone knows how long. If there’s anyone left in the world who might reasonably be expected to know every single trigger ever placed in my brain, it’s her. And you want me to walk out into a situation where –”“She’s the only person left in the world who might reasonably be expected to know how to clean them out,” said Romanov.





	[podfic] not the most honest means of travel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not the most honest means of travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482678) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



 

  


 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVmQtRjQ3OWJZTjg/view?usp=sharing) (179 MB)    Download [M4B Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpWWpCUGhtYjVSamM/view?usp=sharing) (64 MB)     Length: 4:26:32 

Reblog on [Tumblr! ](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/162918372344/podfic-not-the-most-honest-means-of-travel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most difficult podfics I've ever done, simply because this story is SO. FREAKIN. GORGEOUS. And spooky. And romantic. And profound. And hilarious. Sometimes all at once. If there's any mistakes left please just forgive and forget, I need to move on with my life! 
> 
> Thank you irnan for giving Natasha the incredibly rich backstory and beautifully human characterization she deserves. And also, as if that weren't enough, my Personal Number One Favorite/Most In-Character Steve & Bucky Reunion scene EVER, as well as Personal Number One Favorite Steve & Bucky Coming-Out-to-Each-Other scene. 
> 
> Even if Bucky/Nat isn't your usual thing, give this story a try (it is essentially an OT3 fic after all). And if you like it, send some love to irnan, who so kindly gave permission for me to podfic this amazing story. 
> 
> Music is "Smoke and Mirrors" by Agnes Obel, and "Truth is a Beautiful Thing" by London Grammar. 
> 
> If you want to shriek with me about: the Photograph! The Coffins! The Fight! Steve's kidneys! The Ten Million! "How to Come Out to Your BFF in 4 Words Exactly" Commander Markova! Rose! (*sob*) How glad we are to be in no way related to a Certain Person! I'll be on Tumblr clutching this story to my bosom.


End file.
